i'm marriage ?
by chen21ina
Summary: Demi melarikan diri dari perjodohan dan demi membahagiaan sang eomma Jongdae dan Minseok membuat kesepakatan untuk menikah. Dengan berlandaskan persahabatan yang sudah berjalan selama delapan belas tahun keduanya pun memberanikan diri bermain-main dengan janji suci pernikahan. Mampukah Jongdae dan Minseok tetap menjalani perjanjian mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

Author : chen21ina

Title : I'm Marriage?

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 1 !

"Menikahlah dengan ku "

Minseok tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika mendengar penuturan Jongdae. Setengah jam lalu Jongdae yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak Minseok masih berusia sepuluh tahun mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu di CM Cafe karena ada hal penting yang akan ia sampaikan. Namun bukannya hal penting justru candaan tak bermutu yang Minseok dengar.

"Kau tahu tuan Kim, aku bahkan sampai meninggalkan pekerjaanku demi datang kemari. Tapi kau malah bercanda seperti ini, tidak lucu " jawab Minseok sinis.

Jongdae hanya menghela nafas, delapan belass tahun menjalin persahabatan dengan Minseok membuatnya hafal dengan segala perangai wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Min apa kau tidak sedih melihat ibu mu yang selalu meminta mu untuk menikah ? ia ingin melihatmu berumah tangga-"

"Tapi bukan dengan dirimu juga !" Minseok langsung memotong omongan Jongdae."Kau tahu bukan aku tidak akan bisa menikah sampai kapanpun " wajah Minseok berubah sendu ketika mengucapkannya.

"Eomma menjodohkan ku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya, ia merasa khawatir karena di usia ku yang menginjak kepala tiga aku belum memiliki keluarga sendiri" Ucap Jongdae "Kau tahu bukan ada orang lain yang ku cintai dan aku masih menunggunya, eomma tidak mau mengerti dan tetap bersikeras memintaku untuk menikah. Aku di beri waktu sampai sabtu ini untuk membawa calon pendampingku, jika tidak maka aku harus menerima perjodohan dari eomma" lanjut Jongdae

"Kau bisa menyewa seorang wanita Dae-ah, kau beri saja ia uang untuk menjadi istrimu. Nanti disaat cintamu telah kembali kau bisa menceraikannya."

"Tidak semudah itu Min, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi permainan" Minseok memutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban Jongdae.

"Dan kau meminta ku untuk menikah denganmu ? kau pasti sudah gila" Jawab Minseok acuh.

"Setidaknya aku menikah denganmu, kita bersahabat sudah delapan belas tahun Min. Kau yang paling mengerti diriku di banding siapa pun. Dan karena aku yang menjadi suami mu kurasa itu pun bukan masalah karena aku juga mengerti dirimu. Kau menolongku dari perjodohan dan aku akan membantu mu menghilangkan trauma di masa lalu. Jika kau menemukan cinta mu sendiri maka aku akan melepaskan mu" Minseok masih menatap Jongdae tanpa minat kemudian wanita yang bulan kemarin ini genap berusia dua puluh delapan tahun ini segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan pergi meningalkan Jongdae.

"Min jika kau berubah pikiran ponselku selalu ada untuk menerima panggilan telepon mu " Minseok berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Jongdae, namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepala saja setelahnya.

.

.

Gara-gara Jongdae, Minseok jadi meninggalkan kantornya dan membawa setumpuk pekerjaan ke rumah. Mata Minseok melihat setiap baris kalimat yang tertulis di layar laptopnya dengan jari yang seakan-akan sedang menari di atas Keyboard tidak ada yang bisa membuat Minseok berhenti.

"Sayang istirahatlah sebentar, kau belum makan malam" Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong sang eomma, satu-satunya keluarga yang Minseok miliki.

"Pekerjaan ku masih banyak eomma, nanti aku menyusul untuk makan"

"Kalau begitu eomma akan menyuapi mu saja"

"Tidak usah eomma, aku sudah besar " Jaejoong tertawa melihat Minseok yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jika memang sudah besar, lalu kapan kau akan mengenalkan calon pendampingmu hmm ?" Minseok terdiam mendengar ucapan sang ibunda namun ia tetap tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

"Apa eomma sudah tidak ingin lagi mengurusi ku ? kenapa eomma selalu bertanya seperti itu ?" Jaejoong lagi-lagi tergelak putrinya ini walaupun sudah berusia dua puluh delapan namun masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar, lihatlah wajah memelasnya ditambah lagi pipinya yang di gembungkan.

"Bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja waktu tidak bisa menunggu. Semakin hari usia eomma akan semakin menua, eomma takut tidak bisa melihat mu memakai baju pengantin"

"Eomma jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Ini kenyataan sayang, eomma hanya ingin melihat mu bahagia di hari tua eomma" Minseok memeluk erat Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaejoong namun apa yang harus ia lakukan, seketika saja kata-kata Jongdae tadi siang terngiang jelas di otak Minseok.

Minseok masih menatap kosong pada ponselnya, walaupun jam dinding sudah menunjukan angka 12 namun matanya masih belum mau terpejam.

Minseok mengambil ponselnya menekan angka dua untuk langsung menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseiyo" Minseok menarik nafasnya ketika telepon sudah tersambung.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok, di jam dan tempat yang sama seperti tadi"

Pip

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa pun Minseok segera mematikan ponselnya, Minseok melempar asal benda persegi tersebut. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian di masa lalu, tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergetar takut dengan air mata yang kini membanjiri pipinya.

 _ **Plak**_

" _ **Sssttt aaarrgg hiks hiks"**_

 _ **Minseok terbangun di tengah malam ketika mendengar suara jerit kesakitan Jaejoong, Ayah nya pasti pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lagi dan jika sudah seperti itu maka Jaejoong lah yang akan menjadi korban, ayah Minseok sangat menyeramkan jika sudah mabuk ia tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya pukulan dan tamparan sudah kerap Jaejoong dapatkan.**_

 _ **Minseok hanya berani mengintip dari celah pintu yang ia buka, sesungguhnya Minseok ingin berlari memeluk Jaejoong dan menghentika Yunho namun ia tidak berani. Minseok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ia ketakutan bukan main.**_

" _ **Yunho kumohon berhenti " Jaejoong terus saja memohon namun Yunho seakan tuli, entah keberanian dari mana namun Minseok teringat dengan pelajaran nya saat tadi di sekolah. Minseok berjalan mengendap keluar kamar menuju telepon rumah yang berada di ujung ruangan.**_

 _ **112**_

" _ **Pak polisi tolong eomma" Otak Minseok berpikir cepat ia tahu jika ia menghubungi polisi kemungkinan terbesar adalah ayahnya yang akan di tangkap namun Minseok lebih baik kehilangan Yunho dari pada harus terus melihat Jaejoong menderita. Minseok melebarkan matanya ketika Yunho membuka sabuk yang ia kenakan, apakah ayahnya hendak memukul Jaejoong dengan sabuk ? Minseok sudah tidak tahan lagi ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, Minseok memeluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang memohon agar ayahnya berhenti .**_

" _ **Appa Minnie mohon, hiks berhenti memukul eomma"**_

" _ **Appa Minnie berjanji akan menjadi anak penurut "**_

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Lagi, Yunho serasa tuli bahkan tangisan putri kecilnya pun tak ia hiraukan. Yunho dengan tega mendorong jatuh tubuh kurus Minseok. Laki-laki tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong, Minseok segera berlari untuk melindungi sang eomma.**_

" _ **Astaga Yunho !"**_

 _ **Bugh**_

" _ **Miinseokkk !"**_

 _ **Kangin sahabat Yunho sekaligus ayah dari Jongdae datang di waktu yang tepat, ia memukul wajah Yunho keras sehingga membuatnya tersungkur. Jongdae yang kebetulan sedang ikut bersama sang appa pun memeluk tubuh Minseok erat, mencoba memberi perlindungan untuk sahabatnya. Lima menit kemudian polisi datang, Yunho dibawa ke kantor polisi sedangkan Jaejoong segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.**_

Sejak saat itu Minseok memiliki trauma, ia diluar memang terlihat biasa saja layaknya wanita pada umumnya namun Minseok selalu gemetar takut ketika melihat adegan kekerasan. Dan Minseok pun selalu takut untuk menjalin komitmen ia takut jika suatu saat pasangan hidupnya akan berperilaku seperti Yunho.

.

.

Minseok datang sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari jam yang ia janjikan kemarin segelas cappucino sudah bertengger manis di atas meja. Minseok tersentak ketika matanya di tutupi oleh seseorang, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jongdae-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongdae tertawa kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari mata Minseok.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika yang menutup matamu adalah aku ? bahkan kau tak melihat " Minseok memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Aku hafal wangi parfume mu" Jawab Minseok "ada hal lain yang ingin ku sampaikan Dae"

"Iya katakan saja" Ucap Jongdae sambil meminum cappucino milik Minseok.

"Ayo kita menikah "

Uhuk

Uhuk

Jongdae tersedak menumannya sendiri, matanya membelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Minseok. Rasanya baaru kemarin Minseok menolak ajakannya tapi sekarang justru dia sendiri yang meminta Jongdae menikahinya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan Min ?" Jongdae mencoba memastikan pendengarannya namun Minseok menggeleng tatapan wanita itu terlihat serius. Baiklah Minseok tidak sedang bercanda.

"Apa yang membuat mu berubah pikiran ?"

"Eomma, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengecewakan eomma selama ini dan semalam ia bilang bahwa eomma ingin melihatku menikah"

Jongdae mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan Jongdae, pandangannya berubah serius.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan bicara pada eomma mu, dan sabtu ini bersiaplah karena aku akan membawa mu pada eomma" Minseok hanya mengangguk setuju.

Jongdae menepati kata-katanya, malam ini Jongdae sengaja datang ke rumah Minseok. Tidak untuk berkunjung seperti biasa dengan pakaian formal dan membawa buah tangan Jongdae tampak sangat menawan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Jongdae dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, wanita paruh baya tersebut di buat kaget dengan kedatangan Jongdae malam-malam namun yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah penampilan sahabat putrinya ini.

"Astaga eomma pikir, eomma melihat pangeran tersesat dari mana. Kau terlihat sangat tampan nak, apakah kau akan menghadiri suatu acara ?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang tengah. "Apa kau akan mengajak Minseok ? tapi rasanya Minseok belum besiap-siap"Lanjut Jongdae.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Jae eomma, dan aku pun tidak ingin menemui Minseok. Aku memang sengaja kemari untuk menemui eomma" Ucap Jongdae lantang

"Menemui eomma ?" Jaejong lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut atas perkataan Jongdae.

"Aku ingin meminta izin pada eomma" ucap Jongdae "Izinkan aku menjadi bagian keluarmu, izinkan aku menjaga Minseok, izinkan aku menikah dengan Minseok menjadi suami untuk Minseok sampai ajal datang menjemput kami"

Jaejoong menatap Jongdae tanpa mampu berkedip, apakah putrinya sedang dilamar ?

Kau jangan mengerjai orang tua Jongdae-ah " ucap Jaejoong.

"Jongdae tidak bercanda eomma" kali ini Minseok ikut dalam pembicaraan, ia melangkahkan kakinya duduk diantara Jaejoong dan Jongdae.

"Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul diantara kami, tapi kami mulai merasa sesuatu yang asing. Bukan perasaan sebagai sahabat tapi lebih" ucap Minseok.

"Aku mencintai putrimu, jadi bolehkah aku menjadikannya pendamping ku ?" Jongdae berucap lantang, air mata tak mampu Jaejoong bendung. Jongdae sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dan lagi tidak ada yang perlu Jaejoong khawatirkan jika Minseok bersanding dengan Jongdae. Mereka sudah bersahabat sangat lama dan akhirnya tuhan memang menyatukan kkeduanya.

"Doa eomma selalu mengiringi kalian, kau mendapatkan restu eomma Jongdae-ah " Jaejoong langsung memeluk Jongdae dan Minseok perasaan bahagia tidak dapat Jaejoong jelaskan.

Minseok dan Jongdae kini sedang duduk di ayunan belakang rumah Minseok. Keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam menikmati suasana malam.

"Dae-ah apa aku berdosa ?" Jongdae menoleh ke arah Minseok tidak mengerti dengan perkataan wanita tersebut."Aku berbohong pada eomma" lanjutnya, Jongdae hanya menghela nafas kemudian kembali menatap langit.

"Setidaknya kita akan menanggung dosa itu bersama, karena aku pun membohongi keluarga ku Min" Minseok tidak menjawab perkataan Jongdae, ia hanya terdiam di dalam hati Minseok melafalan doa semoga Tuhan mengampuni ia dan juga Jongdae.

Hari berlalu sangat cepat kini Jongdae kembali datang ke rumah Minseok, dan ia datang untuk menjemput Minseok menemui kedua orang tuanya.

Jongdae menunggu dengan sabar di ruang tengah, sesekali ia memainkan permainan yang ada di ponselnya. Setahu Jongdae, Minseok bukanlah wanita yang senang bersolek sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat lama menunggu Minseok berdandan.

"Maaf yah Jongdae, Minseok sangat sulit di dandani" Ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan fokus Jongdae pada ponselnya.

"Tidak masalah eomma"

"Jongdae-ya ayo kita berangkat"

Jongdae menatap Minseok tak berkedip, apa ini benar Minseok sahabatnya ? apa yang terjadi pada rambut panjang Minseok. Rambut panjang yang biasa Minseok biarkan tergerai kini ia gulung ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjang miliknya, belum lagi dres hitam selutut dengan sentuhan mutiara di sisi kanan dan high hills membuat Minseok tampil benar-benar mempesona.

Cantik

Anggun

Menawan

Tiga kata itu mewakili Minseok malam ini, bahkan kangin dan Heechul orang tua Jongdae hampir tidak mengenalinya padahal Minseok sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Jongdae.

"Astaga Minseok apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" Heechul menatap Minseok takjub.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksud semua ini ?" Heechul menatap Jongdae dan Minseok bergantian.

"Eomma memintaku untuk membawa calon pendampingku bukan ? sekarang aku sudah membawanya " ucap Jongdae.

"Minseok ?" kini Kangin yang bertanya menyuarakan keterkejutannya, Kangin bahagia jika Minseok menjadi bagian dari keluarga karena tanpa harus menikah dengan Jongdae pun, Kangin sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Bukankah kau bilang jika kau sedang menunggu seseorang Dae-ah ? kalian tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan ?" tanya Heechul. Jongdae terlihat gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Heechul

"Maafkan aku Chullie eomma, aku yang menggantungkan Jongdae. Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya padaku, hanya saja aku yang belum memberi jawaban. Aku masih takut untuk menjalin komitmen dalam bentuk pernikahan, namun Jongdae berhasil membuatku yakin. Dan disinilah aku sekarang eomma" Minseok segera berucap ketika ia menerima sinyal dari Jongdae.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan ini ?" Heechul masih menatap tajam kepada Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Entahlah aku sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, karena selama ini kami menjalani hubungan seperti air yang mengalir" Minseok kembali menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Grep

Diluar perkiraan Heechul langsung memeluk Minseok erat.

"Astaga Min eomma sudah lama sekali memimpikan hari ini datang, kau tahu eomma sangat bahagia karena akhirnya kau lah yang akan menjadi menantu eomma. Terima kasih nak sudah membuat impian eomma menjadi nyata" Minseok tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Heechul ia sungguh tidak tahu jika Heechul memang mengharapkan Minseok yang menjadi pasangan putranya.

"Ya tuhan ampuni aku dan Jongdae" ucap Minseok dalam hati.

.

.

Minseok tidak pernah tahu jika pernikahan akan membuat Jaejoong sebahagia ini. Sejak Jongdae datang dan menyatakan ingin menikahi Minseok senyum seakan tidak pernah absen dari wajah Jaejoong hal yang selama ini sangat jarang Minseok lihat dari ibunya. Namun sekali lagi dibalik kebahagiaan Jaejoong Minseok bersedih, jika eomma nya tahu bahwa pernikahan dengan Jongdae ini akan berujung pada perceraian tentu Jaejoong tidak akan memberikan restunya.

"Sayang, untuk nanti pernikahan kalian kau ingin menggunakan gaun yang model seperti apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh semangat.

"Aku terserah eomma saja, eomma kan tahu jika aku sangat buruk dalam memilih pakaian" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan putrinya.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi dengan Heechul juga Jongdae, bagaimana ?" Minseok mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Min, apa kau sudah mengunjungi appa ?" seketika senyum Minseok luntur ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Sayang, maafkan lah appa mu, walau bagaimana pun ia tetap ayah dari seorang Jung Minseok" Jaejoong mengelus lembut surai Minseok, membuat putrinya mau tak mau menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul.

"Min kau yakin ?" Jongdae bertanya tatapannya tak teralihkan sedikit pun dari Minseok.

"Iya aku yakin Dae-ah."

Jongdae dan Minseok berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di paling ujung lorong, dengan di temani dua petugas rumah sakit mereka kini sampai di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 301. Yunho di diagnosa menderita kelainan jiwa karena ia emosina yang tak dapat di kontrol dan dapat membahayakan keselamatan orang terdekat membuat Jaejoong dan juga Minseok memutuskan untuk memasukan Yunho ke rumah sakit jiwa dengan harapan suatu hari nanti mungkin Yunho akan sembuh dan kembali menjadi Yunho yang dulu, suami dan juga ayah yang sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya namun sayang walaupun sudah lima belas tahun Yunho dirawat Jaejoong dan Minseok masih belum mendaptkan kabar tentang kesembuhan Yunho.

Ceklek

Minseok mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jongdae, bayang-bayang saat dulu Yunho memukul eomma nya masih terbayang jelas di ingatan Minseok.

Yunho pria itu sedang duduk sambil menghadap tembok, tidak menoleh sedikitpun padahal ia tahu jika ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Appa " Yunho masih diam tidak merespon ucapan Minseok. Sejujurnya Minseok ingin sekali berlari memeluk Yunho ia sangat merindukan sosok Yunho, namun tubuhnya kaku bahkan bergetar dengan hebat hanya karena melihat Yunho. Ayahnya terlihat sangat kurus dibanding ketika terakhir kali Minseok kemari.

"Ajushi, aku Jongdae teman Minseok. Ahjusi masih mengingat ku ?" kali ini Jongdae yang berbicara namun Yunho tetap tak merespon.

"Aku dan Minseok akan menikah minggu depan" Jongdae dapat melihat bahu Yunho menegang " Aku ingin meminta restu padamu, meminta izin padamu untuk menjadikan Minseok sebagai pendampingku" Yunho masih diam.

"Aku harap ajushi merestui pernikahan kami, kalau begitu kami pamit" Jongdae menggandeng tangan Minseok menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kepada appa" Jongdae menautkan halisnya mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Percuma Dae-ah, appa tidak mengerti dengan yang kau ucapkan. Kau tahu mendengarmu meminta izin pada appa rasanya membuat dosa ku bertambah" lanjut Minseok, Jongdae hanya tersenyum ia tidak menjawab perkataan Minseok namun kini tangan Minseok ia genggam kuat.

Di ruangan yang gelap dan dingin Yunho duduk seorang diri, ia melihat kearah dimana tadi Minseok berdiri dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'appa'.

"Sayang kau akan menikah nak, maafkan appa karena appa tidak akan bisa datang ke acara pernikahanmu. Doa appa selalu menyertaimu Minseok putri kecil appa." Air mata tanpa dapat di cegah mengalir membasahi pipi pria paruh baya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Yunho jatuh tertidur dengan posisi memeluk sebuah foto lusuh, jika di perhatikan dengan baik itu bukanlah sebuah foto lusuh namun itu foto Yunho,Jaejoong dan juga Minseok saat keluarga mereka masih utuh.

.

.

Gaun panjang sudah terbalut indah pada tubuh Minseok, rambutnya ia biarkan terurai dengan kedua sisi yang di ikat jangan lupakan tiara yang menghiasi kepala Minseok membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri dari negeri dongeng.

Minseok berjalan anggung dengan di temani Kangin, ia berjalan mantap menuju altar. Bohong jika Jongdae tidak terpesona namun lakilaki tersebut mampu mengontrol segala ekspresi di wajahnnya.

Kata orang jika menikah itu kita akan merasakan gugup, susah tidur , susah makan tapi sayang semua itu tidak dirasakan oleh Minseok. Semua nya terasa biasa saja.

"Aku bersedia"

Begitu mudah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. Minseok hanya merasa bahwa tidak ada hal yang membuatnya harus merasakan gugup.

Jongdae dan Minseok kini saling berhadapan, tadi setelah pendeta meresmikan keduanya sebagai sepasang suami istri ia mempersilahkan Jongdae untuk mencium Minseok. Minseok memberikan tatapan paling menyeramkan yang ia miliki pada Jongdae, awas saja jika sampai Jongdae mencari kesempatan.

Dan Jongdae sudah sangat tahu arti tatapan Minseok, namun Jongdae tetap mencium Minseok sebagaimana yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang pengantin.

Sorak sorai para tamu seakan menjadi backsound untuk keduanya, namun baik Minseok dan Jongdae tetap terdiam. Mereka memang berciuman hanya saja semua terasa hambar karena tidak ada cinta diantara keduanya.

.

Tbc

 **Hai hai hai**

 **Aku come back bawa ff baruuuuuuuu**

 **Ini ganti untuk Me Vs You ^^**

 **How ? aneh ? gaje ? penasaran ?**

 **Segala unek- unek bisa di sampaikan di kolom review ^^**

 **Gomawo**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : chen21ina

Title : I'm Marriage?

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 2 !

Minseok merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang besar yang tersedia di dalam kamar hotel, masih lengkap dengan gaun pengantin yang seharian ini ia kenakan matanya mulai terpejam menandakan betapa lelah nya wanita yang kini menyandang gelar Kim.

Jongdae keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah bersih jas mahal yang sedari tadi ia kenakan telah ia ganti dengan sebuah piyama. Matanya melirik malas kearah Minseok, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa tidur dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin dan lagi, apa Minseok tidak merasa gatal atau lengket setidaknya Minseok harus mandi dulu baru bisa tidur.

"Min bangun "

"Hmmmm"  
"Minseok bangguunn "

"Hmmmmm"

"Kim Minseok !"

"Haiiissss apa ?!" Minseok balas berteriak lalu menatap Jongdae tajam, tatapan itu tidak akan mempan untuk seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Mandi. Tubuhmu bauu " Mendengar ucapan Jongdae bukannya membuat Minseok beranjak justru ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Yakkkk aku tidak bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan mu jika kau bahkan belum mengganti pakaian" Minseok membuka matanya lalu menatap Jongdae.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau tidur satu ranjang denganmu ?" ucap Minseok.

"Kau tidak ingin berbagi ?" tanya Jongdae dan Minseok menggeleng "baiklah gunting,batu,kertas siapa yang menang ia mendapatkan ranjang ini" lanjutnya, Minseok terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Gunting

Batu

Kertas

"Selamat malam istriku " Minseok menatap tak percaya pada Jongdae, laki-laki tersebut memenangkan adu suit dan lihatlah ia langsung berbaring tangan dan kakinya yang sengaja ia lebarkan membuat satu kasur hanya penuh dengan tubuh Jongdae saja.

"Menyebalkan !"

Minseok merutuk dalam hati seharusnya ia ikut turun tangan dalam persiapan pernikahannya dengan Jongdae, jadi ia bisa memilih kamar hotel sendiri mungkin kamar dengan sofa panjang akan sangat membantu. Sayangnya Minseok sudah di buat pusing terlebih dahulu dengan segala rencana orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongdae sehingga ia hanya menerima pasrah. Kamar hotel ini besar, dengan pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat jelas dari arah balkon ditambah ranjang king size yang sudah di hias secantik mungkin. Minseok tersenyum kecut melihat semuanya, sayang sekali kamar yang seharusnya menjadi saksi bisu awal dari kehidupan rumah tangga tidak di manfaatkan dengan benar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Minseok dan tubuhnya bergetar , ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Jongdae itu sangat menyukai tidur, dan Minseok sudah tahu hanya saja ia tidak tahu jika akan sangat semenyulitkan ini membangunkan seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Jongdae-yaaa banguunnn "

"Jongdaeeeee ~"

"KIM JONGDAE !"

Bruk

Minseok berteriak sambil menendang tubuh Jongdae, membuat laki-laki itu terseungkur.

"Astaga Min !" Jongdae berteriak kesal ke arah Minseok.

"Maaf" cicit Minseok.

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada yang jauhh lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, boleh aku tidur di ranjang ?" Jongdae tidak percaya dengan ucapan Minseok, jadi sahabatnya ini mengira Jongdae sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya yang menyuruh Minseok tidur di lantai.

"Ya ampun Min ku kira ada apa, tidurlah " ucap Jongdae namun Minseok masih berdiri enggan untuk berbaring.

"Tapiii kau bisa kan berjanji untuk kita tidak bersentuhan ?" tanya Minseok lagi, Jongdae memperhatikan wajah Minseok lama, dan laki-laki itu kembali menghela nafas.

Jongdae kemudian mengambil selimut dan menatanya di atas lantai, ia juga mengambil bantal beserta guling yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Aku tidak yakin kita tidak akan bersentuhan Min, kau tahu sendiri gaya tidur ku seperti apa. Biar aku saja yang tidur di lantai"

"Selamat tidur " dan setelah itu Jongdae kembali mengarungi alam mimpi.

 **Hati Minseok memang dingin dan beku namun bukan berarti ia tidak pernah merasakan cinta, trauma pada perilaku kasar sang ayah di masa lalu sangat membuat Minseok tertutup dengan laki-laki. Hanya Jongdae saja yang mampu mendekatinya, Minseok tidak pernah mau melakukan skinship dengan namja mana pun kecuali Jongdae mungkin karena ketika dulu sang appa memukul eomma nya Jongdae lah orang yang memeluknya, memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Minseok.**

 **Namun semua itu dapat di patahkan oleh Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon kaka tingkat Minseok di kampus dengan perlahan namun pasti ia mencoba mendekati Minseok. Junmyeon sangat sabar menghadapi Minseok hingga akhirnya hati sedingin es tersebut perlahan mencair.**

" **Oppa kenapa kau mencintaiku ?" tanya Minseok di sela-sela obrolannya dengan Junmyeon.**

" **Tidak perlu alasan untuk jatuh cinta, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kim Minseok" Minseok bersyukur memiliki Junmyeon di kehidupannya. Jongdae tentu tahu sahabatnya memiliki kekasih dan Jongdae sangat bersyukur akan hal tersebut, bertahun-tahun mengenal Minseok membuatnya tahu benar penderitaan Minseok. Jongdae awalnya merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Junmyeon karena telah membuat Minseok sembuh dari traumanya namun sayang Junmyeon tidak sebaik yang di pikirkan.**

 **Minseok mematut dirinya di cermin, ia tersenyum puas melihat tampilannya sendiri. Dengan riang Minseok pergi ke apartement Junmyeon, semalam ia membuat kue bersama Jaejoong dan Minseok ingin mempersembahkannya pada Junmyeon. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan maka dari itu Minseok tidak memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya pada Junmyeon. Minseok tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah terkejut kekasihnya itu lalu mereka akan melewati hari dengan memakan kue dan tertawa bersama.**

 **Minseok menekan pelan password apartemen Junmyeon, ia terkikik sendiri ketika pintu apartement terbuka. Ini masih jam delapan pagi mungkin saja Junmyeon pun belum terbangun.**

" **Sssshhh Myeon-ah " Langkah Minseok terhenti, suara apa itu ? jantung Minseok mulai berdegup kencang ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu beberapa pakaian berserakan di lantai dan yang membuat Minseok takut karena ini adalah pakaian wanita.**

 **Minseok semakin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.**

 **Bruk**

 **Kue tart yang ia bawa dan sudah ia buat dengan penuh cinta hancur ketika kedua tangannya bahkan tak mampu lagi menopang berat sang kue. Disana Kim Junmyeon pria yang di cintainya, pria yang di banggakannya sedang bersatu dengan wanita lain.**

" **Astaga Minseok !" Minseok kembali ke dunianya ketika mendengar suara Junmyeon berteriak. Minseok berlari keluar apartement tidak memperdulikn panggilan Junmyeon, tidak memperdulikan pandangan bingung dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Minseok berlari kencang tujuannya hanya satu yaitu apartement Jongdae. Minseok seharusnya membudayakan mengetuk pintu jika ingin masuk ke rumah seseorang, lihatlah karena kelakuannya yang langsung asal membuka pintu pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin Minseok lihat justru yang ia temui. Jongdae sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, Luhan.**

" **Astaga Minseok !" Minseok mengerjap ketika Jongdae berteriak.**

" **Maaf" dan setelah itu Minseok kembali berlari tak tentu arah.**

 **Keesokan harinya Jongdae datang ke rumah Minseok karena sahabatnya itu tidak masuk kelas, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putrinya karena kemarin Minseok pulang malam dan langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamar.**

 **Jongdae masuk perlahan, semuanya gelap. Ia dapat melihat Minseok sedang berdiri menghadap jendela, Jongdae memeluk Minseok dari belakang namun diluar perkiraan Minseok berontak ia mendorong Jongdae sekuat tenaga, keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Minseok dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ditambah air mata yang mengalir deras. Jongdae tahu sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Jongdae hanya dapat menggeram tertahan ketika mendengar semua cerita Minseok dan ia sangat menyesal karena tidak ada di saat Minseok membutuhkannya kemarin. Alhasil sekarang Minseok pun kembali trauma bahkan lebih parah dari dulu, Jongdae sekalipun kini tidak bisa melakukan skinship waktu yang sangat lama sampai Jongdae berhasil menggenggam tangan Minseok dan merangkulnya tanpa membuat sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.**

Minseok terbangun di pagi hari karena mendengar suara Jongdae.

"Awww" Jongdae sedang memijit-mijit pelan bahunya sendiri, sepertinya tidur dilantai dalam keadaan tubuh lelah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Jongdae memang dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dimana pun namun hasilnya tubuh Jongdae terasa pegal luar biasa.

Jongdae tersentak ketika tangan lentik milik Minseok kini bertengger manis di pundaknya, Minseok memijit Jongdae ia merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah Jongdae harus sakit badan seperti ini.

"Min kau jangan memaksakan diri" ucap Jongdae ia hanya diam menerima pijitan Minseok, jujur tubuhnya memang sakit namun ia ingat dengan traumatik yang Minseok miliki, sahabatnya ini pasti sedang menahan diri habis-habisan untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula seperti perjanjian awal kita kau akan membantuku untuk sembuh kan ? jika aku masih selalu takut bersentuhan dengan laki-laki bagaimana nanti aku bisa mendapatkan pendamping ?"

"Uri Minseokkie ingin memiliki pendamping rupanya" goda Jongdae dan Minseok hanya mencibir.

"Lagi pula jika Luhan kembali, kau pun akan meninggalkanku bukan ?" tanya Minseok lagi. "Maaf yah karena aku, kau sampai harus berpisah dengan Luhan" pijatan di bahu Jongdae memelan, Jongdae tahu Minseok selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan dulu.

 **Brak**

 **Jongdae hanya menghela nafas kasar, Luhan melemparkan tas yang ia bawa dan langsung menatap Jongdae marah. Air mata sudah tak mampu lagi Luhan tahan.**

" **Mau sampai kapan kau begini ? kenapa selalu saja Minseok, Minseok, Minseok dan Minseok ! Aku lelah "**

 **Jongdae hanya diam membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan segala perasaannya.**

" **Aku tahu kalian memang bersahabat tapi persahabatan kalian ini sudah tidak sehat ! " racaunya lagi.**

" **Luhan-ah tenang lah " Jongdae mencoba membujuk Luhan namun gadis itu tetap berontak.**

" **Aku kekasihmu tapi Minseok selalu menjadi prioritasmu !"**

" **Lu maafkan aku "**

" **Aku atau Minseok ! kau harus memilih "**

" **Lu kau tahu bukan jika Minseok adalah sahabatku aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan kau adalah kekasihku aku mencintaimu Lu. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini" entah kenapa membayangkan Luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya membuat hati Jongdae terasa sakit dan tanpa ia sadari air mata itu turun begitu saja membasahi pipi Jongdae.**

 **Luhan sadar ia sudah keterlaluan, melihat Jongdae menangis pun membuat hati Luhan perih. Mereka menangis dalam diam.**

 **Seminggu kemudian Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di negara asalnya China. Awalnya Jongdae menentang keras namun setelah Luhan meyakinkan padanya akan kembali Jongdae pun setuju. Sejak saat itu mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Jongdae yang masih setia menunggu kepulangan Luhan.**

.

.

Jongdae dan Minseok kini berada di sebuah kapal yang akan membawanya berlibur ke pulau Jeju. Pagi tadi Minseok dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Heechul dan juga Jaejoong di depan kamar hotel mereka. Kedua wanita paruh baya yang tidak pernah kehilangan semangatnya ini memberikan dua buah tiket berlibur ke Jeju, hitung-hitung sebagai bulan madu dan hadiah pernikahan. Bulan madu ? bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja Minseok geli sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu jika eomma menyiapkan semua ini, kita beruntung Dae-ah " Minseok berucap penuh semangat di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana liburan yang menarik ala Kim Minseok.

"Hmmm" Jongdae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saja hal tersebut membuat Minseok menoleh, di sebelahnya Jongdae sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang tak henti memijit keningnya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Entahlah, kepalaku pusing"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mabuk laut, setahu ku kau tidak pernah ada masalah dengan lautan "

"Tidak tahu " jawab Jongdae lemas.

Minseok kemudian menarik tubuh Jongdae untuk tiduran dengan beralaskan paha Minseok sendiri. Awalnya Jongdae menolak namun rasa pusing di kepalanya sungguh tak dapat ditahan.

Minseok memijit pelan kepala Jongdae, angin laut yang damai mengundang mata Jongdae untuk terpejam.

"Cih dasar tukang tidur " cibir Minseok, mata Minseok tetap melihat ke arah depan menikmati pemandangan laut yang seakan tak pernah bosan memanjakan matanya namun tubuh Minseok menegang ketika Jongdae tidak sadar justru kini menghadap ke samping dan memeluk perutnya.

Jantung Minseok berpacu cepat, keringat dingin lagi-lagi mengalir dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ya tuhan, Minseok kau kuat kau kuat. Tenang lah tenanggg " Minseok selalu mengguman hal yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang Jongdae namun ia tidak bisa, Jongdae sedang sakit dan lagi disini banyak penumpang lain.

Jongdae mengerjap ketika ia terbangung, pria tersebut segera mendudukan tubuhnya setelah sadar dimana ia tertidur.

Yang dapat Jongdae lihat pertama kali adalah Minseok yang menutup matanya mencoba untuk tenang.

"Min " panggil Jongdae pelan Minseok langsung terbangun.

"Maaf " lanjut Jongdae.

"Tidak apa-apa" Minseok hanya tersenyum lemah. " Sekarang giliran aku yang tidur, nanti jika sudah sampai tolong bangunkan aku" Dan Minseok kembali menutup matanya.

Sudah sangat lama Jongdae tidak melihat Minseok tertidur dengan damai, wajah Minseok terlihat tenang dan Jongdae seakan tak pernah bosan untuk memandang wajah Minseok. Selama ini mereka lebih sering berdebat entah kapan terakhir kali Jongdae melihat Minseok tertidur namun Jongdae berani bersumpah jika Minseok sangat cantik..

.

.

Sepertinya Heechul dan Jaejoong memang merencanakan bulan madu romantis, lagi-lagi kamar hotel yang di pilih adalah kamar dengan satu ranjang berukuran besar.

"Min apa nanti kita harus adu suit lagi ?" tanya Jongdae dan Minseok hanya menghela nafas.

"Kita berbagi saja " jawab Minseok.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Tentu"

Minseok dan Jongdae malam ini tidur tanpa bantal dan guling karena kedua benda tersebut mereka tumpuk menjadi satu sebagai pembatas di tengah-tengah keduanya.

Minseok menatap takjub pada lautan yang langsung menyapa keduanya di pagi hari, ini sungguh pemandangan langka bagi Minseok karena sehari-harinya Minseok hanya berkutat dengan komputer.

Jongdae mengajak Minseok berjalan-jalan ke tempat sauvenir, wanita memang akan selalu bahagia jika diajak belanja bukan ? tak terkecuali Minseok.

"Jongdae-ah coba pakai ini " ucap Minseok lalu ia memberikan sebuah topi pada Jongdae.

"Tampan ?" ujar Jongdae percaya diri dan Minseok berakting ingin muntah.

"Pakailah" Kini giliran Jongdae yang menyerahkan bando telinga kucing, astaga Minseok jadi terlihat sangat imut.

"Kalian sungguh romantis " Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada ahjuma penjual permen kapas di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih ahjuma " ucap Jongdae sopan, sedangkan Minseok masih sibuk memilih-milih aksesoris.

"Apa kalian pasangan suami istri ?" tanya nya lagi dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk.

"Beli llah permen kapas ku dan berikan ini untuk istrimu, ini akan membawa kalian dalam kebahagiaan sejati" Jongdae kemudian tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan sang ahjuma, namun ia tetap membeli permen kapas tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak ahjuma"

"Seharusnya ahjuma yang berterima kasih karena kau telah membeli dagangan ahjuma nak"

"Jongdae-yaaaa" Jongdae kemudian pamit setelah mendengar panggilan Minseok.

"Astaga Min kau mau membuatku jatuh miskin ?" ucap Jongdae ketika melihat setumpuk barang pada keranjang yang Minseok bawa dan Minseok hanya tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

Jongdae mencoba mengambil dompetnya yang ia simpan di saku belakang, namun seketika mata Jongdae membola, dompetnya hilang.

"Min apa kau membawa dompetmu ?" tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak, kan kau janji akan mentraktirku " ucap Minseok polos.

"Min kita dalam bahaya" Jongdae berujar panik "Dompet ku hilang" Lanjutnya dan kini wajah Minseok ikut pucat pasi.

Minseok dan Jongdae berada di tempat perbelanjaan yang jauh dari hotel mereka menginap, sedari tadi Jongdae memakai uang yang simpan di saku celananya. Seingat Jongdae ia sudah membawa dompetnya juga tapi bagaimana bisa benda itu hilang, lalu bagaimana mereka akan kembali ke hotel ? dan yang lebih parah adalah mereka sama-sama tidak membawa ponsel. Bulan madu yang sempurna.

Minseok membungkuk berkali-kali kepada pelayan toko karena ia tidak jadi membeli disana, Minseok hanya dapat menghela nafas ia seharusnya ingat jika Jongdae sangat sulit untuk diandalkan.

"Pegall"

"Sampai kapan kita harus jalan"

"Aku lapar"

Telinga Jongdae panas mendengar segala ocehan Minseok, di pikirnya hanya Minseok saja yang lelah. Jongdae duduk di trotoar jalan otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana cara kembali ke hotel sedangkan mereka tidak punya uang.

Kring

Kring

Mata Jongdae mengerjap di seberang sana ada tempat penyewaan sepeda, pria tersebut tersenyum kemudian berdiri tegak.

"Kau mau apa ?" Tanya Minseok

"Mencari uang untuk pulang" jawab Jongdae

 _Love oh baby my girl  
Geudae na-ui jeonbu  
Nunbusigen areumda-un na-ui sinbu  
Sini junsin seonmul  
Haengbog-han gayo  
Geudae-ui gagman nuneseo nunmuri heureujyo  
Gagman meori pabburi doelddaekkajido  
Na-ui sarang na-ui geudae  
Saranghal geoseul na maengsehalgeyo  
I'll swear my love  
Geudareul saranghandaneun mal  
Pyeongsaeng mae-il haejugo sipeo  
Would you marry me  
Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragago sipeo_

 _Geudaega jami deul ddaemada_ _  
_ _Nae pare jaewojugo sipeo_

 _Would you marry me_ _  
_ _Ireon na-ui ma-eum heorak haejulrae_

Minseok tidak menyangka Jongdae akan menyanyi di pinggir jalan, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah orang-orang yang berhenti untuk mendengar suara Jongdae.

Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do)  
Neol saranghaneun geol (I do)  
nun gwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do)  
Neoreul jikyeojulge (My love)

Super Junior – Marry Me

Riuh tepuk tangan menjadi penutup sempurna untuk penampilan Jongdae, Minseok sendiri dibuat terkejut dengan penampilan dadakan dari sahabatnya orang kemudian memberikan uangnnya pada sehelai kain yang sengaja Jongdae letakan di jalan, Minseok hanya menatap takjub Jongdae dapat berpikir cepat untuk menghasilkan uang.

"Ayo Min" Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok membawanya ke seberang jalan tempat penyewaan sepeda.

"Waaahh aku sungguhh terkejut kau sampai kepikiran untuk menyanyi seperti tadi" ucap Minseok.

"Aku bahkan tidak membantu apa-apa dan hanya mengeluh" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah aku adalah suami mu saat ini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu Minseok-ah dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" Minseok mengerjap mendengar jawaban Jongdae, entah kenapa tapi saat Jongdae menyebut dirinya suami Minseok hati wanita tersebut tidak mengerti ada apa namun kini ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Jongdae.

Butuh waktu selama empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai ke hotel, Jongdae belum sempat mengurus kehilangan dompetnya. Jangankan untuk mengurus itu hanya untuk berjalan pun Jongdae tak sanggup lagi.

Minseok datang membawa baskom berisi air hangat untuk Jongdae, ia dengan telaten membasuh kaki laki-laki yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut kemudian Minseok memijit kedua kaki Jongdae. Jongdae tak berkedip melihat Minseok, selama ini ia belum melihat sisi yang seperti ini pada diri Minseok. Minseok yang penuh perhatian ternyata memiliki efek buruk untuk jantunngnya .

"Ada apa ?" tanya Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Jongdae,

"Tidak ada " Minseok masih memicingkan matanya namun Jongdae bersikap acuh.

"Astaga jantungku"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **I'M MARRIAGE come back hehehehhehhehee**

 **Waaahhh aku terharu baca review kalian semua ternyata banyak yang suka sama ff ini hehheehe**

 **Yousee : Hmmm kelanjutan pernikahan mereka bakal sesuatu kayanya hehhehe ,, siiipp ini udah aku lanjut yahhh**

 **Chennie : Wow aku terharu kamu mau review disini,, seriusan ini pertama kali ng'review ? ini udh aku next yahhh**

 **Dan untuk review yang lain udh aku bales di pm ^^**

 **Btw udah tau donggg Luxion Ina tanggal 27 Febuari .. kalian nonton kah ?**

 **Yukkk kita nonton ketemuan disana *amiinnn***

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorit .**

 **Aku cinta kalian semuaaaaa**

 **Aaaahhhhh satu lagi udah cek ff punya nya Kim Hyomi ? kalau belum cepet cek sekarang !**

 **Ff nya dia bazeng lohhh nyesel klo ga baca**

 **Hohoho**

 **Paiipaiiiiiiiiii**

 **See you in next chap ~**


End file.
